Creating 3D image data from 2D image data, such as 3D objects, presents particular challenges both in terms of the complexity of modeling 3D objects and of generating 3D objects to accurately portray real-life things. Adding to these challenges is the recent application of 3D data to 3D printing, which requires full 3D object definition to produce a complete object or product. Current techniques used to create 3D objects or 3D image data include using CAD/CAM software products, using 3D scanning sensors, and the like. However, these and other 3D modeling techniques often require specific and comprehensive technical expertise, often require expensive software tools or chains of such tools, or even require dedicated hardware, such as sensors. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient, more intuitive, easily accessible, and more user friendly techniques for generating 3D data.